In order to entertain or soothe young children, and especially infants, parents frequently place and/or install entertainment devices, such as soothers, mobiles, vibrating plush toys, etc. onto, into, or around a child's crib or bed. Many of these devices produce lights and/or sounds designed to soothe and/or entertain a child as the child falls asleep. In some instances it may be preferable to provide an entertainment device, such as a mobile, above the child so that the child can see the entertainment device while lying in a supine position. However, in other instances it may be beneficial to provide an entertainment device in the crib with the child, perhaps if the child is sleeping in a prone position or near a crib. For example, when soothing a very young infant with still developing vision, it may be desirable to provide visual stimuli on a mobile. However, as the child grows older, a mobile may become a hazard or nuisance and it may be desirable to provide soothing lights and sounds from a device that is elsewhere in the child's room. Accordingly, infant entertainment devices that provide soothing features when in or around the crib and when above the crib are desired.